The Countdown
by noiriarti
Summary: 707 thinks he has found Saeran's secret. No matter how much he denies it, Saeran knows that 707 knows. In the meantime, Zen fends off Sarah, and Jumin thinks that all that anger is another emotion. What Jumin doesn't know is that MC defended Zen from Echo Girl, and now Zen might have a teeny tiny crush on MC. Might end up in a different pairing than the one listed(Saeran or Zen/MC)
1. The Secret

First MysMes fic! I hope you guys like it! If you have any positive/negative/neutral feedback, I always appreciate reviews!  
I hope you enjoy it!  
... And I'm sorry if it starts out a bit slow!  
Caution:  
Swearing. And m/m elements... And all the characters belong to the fabulous Cheritz!

 **ZEN:**  
Anyone here?

 **ZEN:**  
My director just called.

 **ZEN:**  
I got an awesome new part with some famous actress…

 _ **Jaehee Kang**_ _has entered the chatroom_

 **ZEN:**  
Sound girl or something…?

 **Jaehee Kang:**  
Hello.

 **ZEN:**  
Hey, are you ready for my next musical? The recording will air on TV!

 **Jaehee Kang:**  
 **(excitement emoji)**  
To see Zen's perfect acting

 **Jaehee Kang:**  
And beautiful voice

 **Jaehee Kang:**  
In such HD and perfect audio?

 _ **MC**_ _has entered the chatroom_

 **MC:**  
A new role? That's amazing!

 **Jaehee Kang:**  
I hope you'll watch it with me, MC.

 **ZEN:**  
Since the special isn't live, I can watch it with you.

 **Jaehee Kang:**  
Maybe we can make a viewing party?

 _ **707**_ _has entered the chatroom_

 **MC:**  
Awesome!

 **MC:**  
God Seven has graced us with his presence~~!

 **707:**  
7

 **707:**  
0

 **707:**  
7!

 **ZEN:**  
 **(… emoji)**  
You two are ridiculous.

 **707:**  
You're doing a production with…

 **707:**  
The one and only

 **ZEN:**  
Just say it.

 **707:**  
ECHO GIRL?!  
 **(love emoji)**

 **ZEN:**  
Echo girl! That was her name…

 **Jaehee Kang:**  
I think I heard something about her somewhere.

 _ **Jumin Han**_ _has entered the chatroom_

 **Jumin Han:**  
Hello.

 **ZEN:**  
Ugh. I was just feeling better about myself.

 **MC:**  
Did something happen?

 **707:**  
You don't think you have MCDS, do you?!

 **Jaehee Kang:**  
 **(… emoji)**

 **Jumin Han:**  
 **(… emoji)**

 **ZEN:**  
I'm not Yoosung;;

 **ZEN:**  
Anyway, what do you guys know about 'Echo Girl?'

 **Jumin Han:**  
I believe she might have done some modeling for C&R a while ago.

 **Jumin Han:**  
Assistant Kang, check our records and find everything you can about her.

 **ZEN:**  
Don't send Jaehee back to work on her break!

 **Jumin Han:**  
This shouldn't take more than ten minutes, right, Assistant Kang?

 **Jaehee Kang:**  
 **(sad emoji)**  
Yes, Mr. Han;;

 _ **Jaehee Kang**_ _has left the chatroom_

 **ZEN:**  
Jumin Han, I can't believe you! You're a terrible boss!

 **MC:**  
I think Jumin's just trying to help.

 **Jumin Han:**  
Thank you for your understanding.

 **ZEN:**  
It's still not alright for Jaehee;;

 **ZEN:**  
I have to go now;;;; It was nice talking to you, MC.

 **MC:**  
Bye! Think of me now and then while you rehearse!

 **ZEN:**  
Gosh, you really are cute;;

 **707:**  
 **(love emoji)**

 _ **ZEN**_ _has left the chatroom_

 _ **Jumin Han**_ _has left the chatroom_

 **707:**  
Lolol they left

 **MC:**  
I wish they'd stop fighting…

 **707:**  
Yeah. But what can you do? They've always been like this.

 **MC:**  
Why so serious, Seven?

 **707:**  
Just got a lot of work so I'm tired!

 **MC:**  
Then eat some HBC!

 **707:**  
I almost forgot about the

 **707:**  
Honey

 **707:**  
Buddha

 **707:**  
Chips!

 **MC:**  
Go. Talk to you when you finish!

 _ **MC**_ _has left the chatroom_

 _ **707**_ _has left the chatroom_

Saeyoung put his phone down and looked at the computer screen. The room was lit with its soft glow.

"What's wrong, brother? Aren't you going to do your job? Or should I do it for you?" Saeran's voice came from the doorway. Taking a sip of tea, he leaned against it casually. The material of the chair shifted as Saeyoung made himself comfortable in the seat.

"I'm good, but thanks," his breath caught and he paused, "What do you think of MC?"

"Kind of sudden, but okay. She's nice… I suppose." Saeran looked away and hid his mouth by taking a swig of tea. Suddenly, Saeyoung gasped and put his fingers to his temples. Dropping his tea and scowling, Saeran glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Reading your mind using our twin telepathy," Saeyoung said, grinning widely, "I can sense you're lying!"

"About what? She is a nice person."

"That's not all you think about her, hmmmm? Am I right?" Saeyoung smiled even wider and dropped his hands.

"Yeah. I think she's understanding," Saeran scoffed.

"Aaaaand? What else?"¬

"Nothing else."

"Yeah, right. And the sky's green."

"Just drop it." His face twitched in irritation.

"Oh, come on, we both know you like her."

"I SAID, DROP IT!" Saeran's face was twisted into an angry shout. Have I gone too far…? Saeyoung wondered, reeling back. Something was engraved deep in Saeran's expression; his posture was offensive, sure, but his eyes looked awfully defensive. I was right…

And so he was. But, to be perfectly honest, how could Saeran not love her? She showed him kindness when he was still a part of Mint Eye. Hell, she brought out his good side when he was recovering. MC visited him whenever she could, holding his hand the whole time. Honestly, she was just, so, so soft and he was, well, a recovering murderer who had been doing evil for the majority of his life. Who was he to even think he could stand even the slightest shot with a girl like that? So he kept his crush buried deep, deep inside the recesses of his heart. Somewhere deep inside his mind, he knew he wasn't doing it to protect his own feelings. It was absolutely, totally, not even a bit because the rest of the R.F.A. would essentially skin him alive when and if he even made any sort of advance toward her. That, of course, didn't mean that his heart didn't beat just a little faster when she was around. He also maybe, just maybe found a way for an alert to be sent to his phone whenever she was in the chatroom. Maybe. The thing about her was, she understood him, or at least tried to. And when she didn't, she was caring and patient. In short, his little seedling of a crush grew into the twisted monster we know as love.  
Saeran practically ran out the door, his tea sloshing around his cup. The liquid spilled over the edge of the cup, making him yelp and walk even faster. He braced himself against the kitchen table and tried to steady his already ragged breathing. What was wrong with him? Why did he even still have hope? MC deserved someone who would cherish her and understand exactly how wonderful she was. Someone like Yoosung, or Jumin, or Zen (he excluded Jaehee only because he wasn't completely sure of her sexuality; it was a pain whenever someone automatically assumed he was gay and he didn't want the same thing to happen to that nice woman). Saeran looked behind him, at Seven's room, where he could hear the soft, consistent clicks of his fingers starting back up on the keyboard. So Saeyoung wasn't coming to see if he was alright? Dick. Saeran took a few minutes to steady himself and walked back through the hall.

"Hey, Saeran…"

"What the FUCK do you want?" He snapped impatiently. No one had time for this shit, but, for some reason, Saeyoung's face twisted into a grin.

"So you really do like her!"

"Where did you even get that idea?" Saeran could feel his irritation building. If this idiot continued, this would be worse than that time in the hospital.

"You got mad," he giggled, "it's so obvious!"

"I only got mad because… because I know who she likes!" _Fake it till you make it, Saeran. Fake it till you make it. Just a few seconds until you can go to your room and be at peace…_

"OOH! Tell me!"

"N-no! Just… Leave me alone!"


	2. The Promise

Something I haven't explicitly cleared up but I definitely should:  
MC is not in a relationship with anyone at this point. Imagine it like a platonic deep route (so far!). Also, Saeran has been going through therapy after a period of time in the hospital and has now made a delicate peace with Saeyoung. :) Thanks for reading!

 _ **Saeran**_ _has entered the chatroom_

 **MC:**

Saeran! How are you?

 **Saeran:**

Fine, I guess.

 **Yoosung:**

Hey! How's Seven?

 **Saeran:**

 **Yoosung:**

Jeez, why are you so weird?

 **MC:**

Maybe Saeran's having a bad day. But that's what we're here for!

 **Saeran:**

I'm fine. Honestly. Really.

New Message Received

From **: Saeran**

I'm not.

 **MC:**

…

 **MC:**

I have to go. I have a big test tomorrow!

 **Yoosung:**

Good luck, MC!

 _ **MC**_ _has left the chatroom_

 _ **Saeran**_ _has left the chatroom_

 **Yoosung** :

…

 **Yoosung:**

Honestly, Saeran's only on here when MC is. Rude.

 **Yoosung:**

And what's with the long pauses?

 _ **Yoosung***_ _has left the chatroom_

(In the text messages)

 **Saeran:**

I'm not.

 **MC:**

What happened? Are you alright?

 **Saeran:**

I just said I'm not.

 **MC:**

I mean health-wise.

 **Saeran:**

Oh.

 **MC:**

Well, come on, talk to me.

 **MC:**

Saeran.

 **Saeran:**

Fine. Saeyoung was being a dick.

 **MC:**

I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt your feelings. What happened?

 **Saeran:**

Nothing, he just got on my nerves.

 _New Message Received_

From: **707**

I think Sae…

 **MC:**

Hey, gimme a sec. I'm getting a text from Seven. Maybe we can clear this up together?

 **Saeran:**

Wait

 **Saeran:**

Don't go

 **Saeran:**

Don't talk to him

 **Saeran:**

He only lies.

 **MC:**

What? Something big must have happened.

 **Saeran:**

Yeah. He made fun of me for having a crush.

 **MC:**

Well, that's rude. But he did guess correctly, right?

 **Saeran:**

Maybe.

 **Saeran:**

But that's not my point. He made fun of me for it, and I almost screamed at him.

 _New Message Received_

From **: 707**

Is that go…

 **MC:**

Another text from Seven.

 **MC:**

I'll go give him a piece of my mind!

 **Saeran:**

I said wait!

 **MC:**

Okay…? I just want you guys to get along…

 **MC:**

Promise me you'll try to talk to him when you calm down, at least.

 **Saeran:**

I promise.

 **MC:**

I'm really happy you're adjusting well! Fighting is perfectly normal. After you two make up, your relationship will be even stronger.

 **Saeran:**

I hope so. If you want me to, I can go talk to him now.

 **MC:**

okay! I'll wait for you here.

Saeran turned off his phone and sighed deeply. Not a single part of him wanted to go to the other room, or even talk to Saeyoung. But MC thought it was a good idea, and it was rare for one of her ideas to turn out badly. So, Saeran peeled himself off his door and walked to Saeyoung's room.

"Saeyoung…?" he tapped on the door

"Yesss?" Saeyoung sang.

"Remember how my therapist told me I needed to express positive feelings more?"

"Um… Nope." _This is now how I saw this going. Fake it til you make it,_ thought Saeran.

"Well, he did, and I wanted to tell you that… I'm sorry. For snapping at you." Something in Saeyoung's eyes changed, softening him to the real Saeyoung.

"It's fine. A sensitive subject. I get it. But seriously, do you…?" A hint of 707 returned near the end of his statement. Saeyoung's face pulled into a smirk as he regarded Saeran, waiting for an answer. Saeran dutifully rolled his eyes.

"Do I what?" Saeran asked, mentally bracing himself. From knowing the new 707 for a few months, Saeran knew the look sprouting in his face.

"Do you _like like_ MC?" Saeyoung smirked. His glasses shone with the light emanating from the monitor behind him. In his mind, Saeran was panicking. Lying was bad, very, very bad, but, at the same time, Saeyoung wasn't known for his secret-keeping abilities.

"I…I…Fine. Yes, I like MC." He replied, looking directly at Saeyoung, who fist pumped the air and whooped before spinning around in his leather office chair. Perhaps it was just the bad lighting in the room, but Saeran could swear he saw Saeyoung's face fall for a split second. At the moment, though, Saeran thought nothing of it.

"I knew you were lying when you said you knew her crush!"

"So, can you promise me you'll let me have her?" Saeran hazarded. Saeyoung looked up, a masked 707 smile plastered over his face.

"Hell yeah!" He burst out giggling, "You two would be awesome together!"

"Well, then," Saeran rolled his eyes and asked, "Could you do me a favor and delete the texts you sent MC about me?"

"All of them?"

"No, no, just the ones you sent fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh, yeah, duh!" Saeyoung opened his phone and started to unsend the messages, carefully waiting for Saeran to stop watching and walk back to his room to tell MC they had made up. As Saeran's socked feet padded down the hall, Saeyoung looked at the messages. How had Saeran known those had existed? He had only sent those to MC. So he had talked to MC about their fight. Given the timeframe, Saeyoung could conclude that MC was the one who had convinced Saeran to apologize. That meant she was lowkey mad at Seven, which meant she was purposefully avoiding his texts. Saeyoung's finger hovered over the unsend button, until he finally tapped it to unsend his two messages. Instead, he began to write a new message. Saeran was his brother, which meant Saeyoung knew him better than anyone. So, Saeyoung knew Saeran would never gather the courage to tell MC. And Saeyoung knew that he wasn't going to give up MC _that_ easily.


End file.
